Goal
by Your Blue Alien
Summary: Sekuel dari Relaksasi. Tim Konoha menaklukkan tim Suna! Hinata yang melewatkan pertandingan harus menonton rekaman ulangnya bersama Sasuke. Lemon, pwp(?), semi-rape(?)! M for mature! Dont like dont read! [edited for ramadhan]


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Goal** © Your Prince

:

:

Warning : no lemon, no pwp(?), no semi-rape(?)

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan terkejut. Matahari di luar sudah tinggi. Kamarnya sudah terang oleh cahaya di luar kamarnya. Sisi tempat tidurnya sudah kosong dan dingin, menyisakan bidang berantakan. Pipinya memerah terang mengingat kejadian malam dan pagi sebelumnya. Kekasih kapten tim SMA Konoha itu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya sedikit gemetar. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping, jamnya sudah menunjukkan angka dua. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Pertandingan Sasuke-kun pasti sudah selesai."

Ia mengambil hapenya yang tergeletak di samping jam dalam keadaan mati. Menekan tombol power, ia menyalakan hapenya itu. Beberapa pesan segera masuk.

_From: Sakura (085 356 221 786)_

_Hinata, kau dimana? Pertandingan sudah selesai dengan kemenangan tim kita! Hubungi aku secepatnya!_

Lalu pesan lainnya.

_From: Tenten (081 856 111 987)_

_Neji mengkhawatirkanmu. Ini sudah babak kedua. Kamu ketiduran?_

_Segera telpon Neji! Dia sudah gelisah!_

Ia melewati beberapa pesan lain dari Ino, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Nej... _'Sasuke-kun?'_

_ From: Sasuke (087 838 998 023)_

_Beristirahatlah. Jangan datang ke pertandingan kalau kamu masih capek._

_ Aku suka kamu. Aku mencintaimu._

_I love you so much. Wish me luck, My Lovely Girl._

Gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian meletakkan hapenya. Ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Jika tim Konoha menang, pasti ada perayaan.

:

:

Hinata cemberut ketika ia memasuki ruang karaoke. Ruangan yang muat diisi dua puluh empat orang itu dipenuhi anggota tim sepak bola SMA Konoha yang merayakan kemenangan. Sasuke duduk di salah satu sudut sambil menggigit ayam goreng. Ia memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan mata senang ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tiba.

"Hey, Hinata! Akhirnya datang juga! Kemana saja?" seru Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke sambil memegang buku lagu.

"Aku ketiduran, Naruto-kun."

Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berduet melambai pada gadis berambut indigo itu ketika mereka melihatnya. Hinata melambai balik. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Neji yang duduk diapit oleh Tenten dan Lee. Kakak sepupunya itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa bisa ketiduran? Hari ini kan pertandingan penting." Tegur satu-satunya pemuda berambut panjang di ruangan itu.

"Maaf, Nii-san, aku mengerjakan tugas hingga pagi hari. Jam tujuh baru tidur, jadi bangunnya kesiangan." Jawab Hinata penuh rasa bersalah sembari meremas kain roknya.

"Lain kali, jangan ulangi. Untung saja kita menang. Kalau kita kalah, kamu bisa jadi salah satu alasan penyebab kekalahan."

"Maafkan aku, Nii-san. Tidak akan kuulangi."

Tenten menepuk bahu Neji. "Sudahlah, Neji. Kamu enggak liat raut wajah Hinata yang sudah begitu?"

"Hmmm."

Tenten tertawa. "Sudah, sudah. Nah, Hinata, tuh, hampiri Sasuke. Dia pasti kecewa sekali kamu enggak datang."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Dilihatnya, Naruto bergeser membuatkan celah untuk duduknya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ke arah pemuda berambut pirang bernomor punggung 10 itu. Ia duduk di samping kekasihnya dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kecil menahan sakit.

"Aku jadi tidak menonton pertandingan, kan." Protes Hinata dengan berbisik pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke merangkul Hinata. "Tenang, Sai merekam pertandingan tadi. Kita bisa menontonnya bersama-sama nanti."

"Benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian memanggil Sai yang asyik bermain dengan tabletnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda yang selalu menampilkan senyum di wajahnya itu sembari mendekati kedua sejoli itu.

"Pinjam camcodermu. Hinata mau menonton pertandingan tadi." Pinta Sasuke pada Sai.

"Salah sendiri tidak datang."

Sasuke menegur Sai. "Sai."

"Maafkan aku, Sai-kun." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah memelas. "Aku benar-benar ingin menontonnya. Kumohon…"

Sai melipat lengannya di depan dada dan memandangi Hinata dengan sepasang matanya yang beriris kelam. Ia tak menjawab pasangan kapten tim sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Sudah, berikan camcodermu padaku. Sekarang."

"Iya, iya. Dasar Bebek Pemarah. Aku heran kenapa wanita secantik dan sebaik Hinata mau denganmu."

:

:

Hinata dan Sasuke berada di sofa ruang tengah rumah Sasuke. Rumah berlantai dua itu kosong di sore itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha tengah berlibur ke Ame. Sementara kakak Sasuke, Itachi, sering lembur di kantor hingga tengah malam.

Camcoder milik Sai sudah tersambung pada tivi Sasuke yang berukuran empurna untuk menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola. Saat ini, layar luas itu tengah menayangkan pertandingan yang berlangsung di pagi hari. Pemuda yang punya hobi melukis itu pandai menangkap momen penting dengan camcodernya itu. Meskipun kualitasnya tak sebagus tayangan pertandingan sepak bola di stasiun tivi, Hinata tetap bersyukur. Paling tidak, dia bisa tau proses kemenangan tim sepak bola yang dikapteni oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke duduk di samping kiri Hinata yang berkonsentrasi menonton pertandingan bola. Sepasang mata gadis itu fokus menatap layar. Ia sesekali tertawa senang atau mendesab kecewa.

Tangan kanan Sasuke beristirahat di bahu Hinata. Pemuda itu sesekali mencium pipi kekasihnya dan menggigit daun telinganya. Tapi kekasihnya itu tak menggubris karena terlalu asyik menonton.

"Hime?"

"Mmmm? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Hinata diam. Suara tivi menyelimuti ruangan. "Bagus, kok. Sasuke-kun tidak berkelahi dengan kapten tim Suna seperti tahun lalu. Aku bangga…"

Saat itu, camcoder menampilkan Sasuke yang menjegal kaki kapten tim Suna.

Hinata mendelik. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Anak Suna itu mengatakan kata-kata kasar padaku." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, lihat, aku sudah minta maaf. Dan wasit tidak jadi memberiku kartu merah."

Dan benar saja, bukannya kartu merah, malah kartu kuning yang didapat. Dan Sasuke terang-terangan meminta maaf pada kapten tim Suna yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan tato ungu. Meskipun terang-terangan, Hinata bisa melihat jika permintaan maaf Sasuke itu tidak tulus.

Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Jangan diulangi lagi, Sasuke-kun. Kalau Sasuke-kun kena kartu merah, bisa-bisa tim kita kalah telak lagi." Nasehatnya pada Sasuke.

Gadis itu ingat, tahun lalu, Sasuke tidak ikut bertanding karena dikeluarkan dari lapangan hijau oleh wasit dengan kartu merah. Pemuda berambut biru hitam itu menjegal Kabuto yang tahun ini tidak ikut bertanding karena sudah lulus. Selain menjegal, pemuda itu menghajar si pemuda berkaca mata di tengah lapangan. Detik ia dikeluarkan, pemuda itu keluar dari stadion dan mengurung diri di rumahnya selama tiga hari.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian mengubah posisinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pangkuan Hinata. Sementara rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh Hinata seperti seorang ibu membelai rambut anaknya: penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Beberapa kali gadis itu menunduk memandangi wajah Sasuke kemudian kembali memandangi layar tivi.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya hangat. Ia yakin tak salah pilih calon isteri. Lima tahun lagi, ia akan melamar gadisnya. Tanpa berbicara, ia memiringkan badannya menghadap tivi, turut menonton rekaman Sai. Tangan Hinata masih setia membelai rambut pemuda itu.

:

:

Keduanya menonton rekaman Sai itu dari awal hingga akhir. Kemenangan 5-0 tim Konoha atas tim Suna itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

Ketika peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan ditiup oleh wasit, tim Konoha melompat dan berpelukan di tengah lapangan. Guru Gai yang direkam oleh Sai tampak berlinang air mata bahagia. Dengan dua jempol yang teracung, pelatih sepak bola SMA Konoha itu menyeringai senang. Tahun ini, tim mereka berhasil mengembalikan kekalahan yang mereka terima dari Suna. Bahkan berlipat ganda karena Suna tak berhasil membobol gawang Konoha.

:

:

Fin

.

.

Sesuai janji gue. Dua hari. All is clean. Keep calm, Bro, Sis!

Selamat berpuasa, mari bersihkan kepala kita dari yang mesum untuk sementara waktu(?).

Ciao!

-A deep bow from Your Lowly Servant-


End file.
